A Friend for All Seasons
A Friend for All Seasons (2001) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 134 *Part 1: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Intro *Part 2: B1234S - Chapter 1 *Part 3: A Tisket A Tasket (1996 Version) *Part 4: B1234S - Chapter 2 *Part 5: I Just Can Wait (1996 Version) *Part 6: B1234S - Chapter 3 *Part 7: Growing (1996 Version) *Part 8: B1234S - Chapter 4 *Part 9: Taking Turns (1996 Version) *Part 10: B1234S - Chapter 5 *Part 11: The Raindrop Song (1996 Version) *Part 12: B1234S - Chapter 6 *Part 13: A Silly Hat (1996 Version) *Part 14: B1234S - Chapter 7 *Part 15: What a Baseball Day (1996 Version) *Part 16: B1234S - Chapter 8 *Part 17: He Waded in the Water (1996 Version) *Part 18: B1234S - Chapter 9 *Part 19: I Like Autumn (1996 Version) *Part 20: B1234S - Chapter 10 *Part 21: Go Round and Round the Village (1996 Version) *Part 22: B1234S - Chapter 11 *Part 23: Winter's Wonderful (1996 Version) *Part 24: B1234S - Chapter 12 *Part 25: Sledding, Sledding (1996 Version) *Part 26: B1234S - Chapter 13 *Part 27: I Just Can't Wait (1996 Version) *Part 28: B1234S - Chapter 14 *Part 29: I Love You (1996 Version) *Part 30: B1234S - Chapter 15 *Part 31: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Credits *Part 32: Barney's Halloween Party Intro *Part 33: BHP - Chapter 1 *Part 34: It's Halloween Night Tonight (1998 Version) *Part 35: BHP - Chapter 2 *Part 36: Pop Goes the Weasel (1998 Version) *Part 37: BHP - Chapter 3 *Part 38: I Like Autumn (1998 Version) *Part 39: BHP - Chapter 4 *Part 40: Apples (1998 Version) *Part 41: BHP - Chapter 5 *Part 42: So Many Pumpkins (1998 Version) *Part 43: BHP - Chapter 6 *Part 44: S-M-I-L-E (1998 Version) *Part 45: BHP - Chapter 7 *Part 46: Icky Squishy Gooey Ooey (1998 Version) *Part 47: BHP - Chapter 8 *Part 48: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1998 Version) *Part 49: BHP - Chapter 9 *Part 50: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise, 1998 Version) *Part 51: BHP - Chapter 10 *Part 52: Five Little Owls (1998 Version) *Part 53: BHP - Chapter 11 *Part 54: What I Want to Be (1998 Version) *Part 55: BHP - Chapter 12 *Part 56: It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise, 1998 Version) *Part 57: BHP - Chapter 13 *Part 58: A BIg Parade of Costumes (1998 Version) *Part 59: BHP - Chapter 14 *Part 60: Toss in the Window (1998 Version) *Part 61: BHP - Chapter 15 *Part 62: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (1998 Version) *Part 63: BHP - Chapter 16 *Part 64: One Two You Know What to Do (1998 Version) *Part 65: BHP - Chapter 17 *Part 66: I Love You (1998 Version) *Part 67: BHP - Chapter 18 *Part 68: Barney's Halloween Party Credits *Part 69: Barney's Night Before Christmas Intro *Part 70: BNBC - Chapter 1 *Part 71: Jingle at the Window (1999 Version) *Part 72: BNBC - Chapter 2 *Part 73: Winter's Wonderful (1999 Version) *Part 74: BNBC - Chapter 3 *Part 75: Deck the Halls (1999 Version) *Part 76: BNBC - Chapter 4 *Part 77: Oh Christmas Tree (1999 Version) *Part 78: BNBC - Chapter 5 *Part 79: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (1999 Version) *Part 80: BNBC - Chapter 6 *Part 81: Jingle Bells (1999 Version) *Part 82: BNBC - Chapter 7 *Part 83: Look Into Santa's Book (1999 Version) *Part 84: BNBC - Chapter 8 *Part 85: Joy to the World (Instrumental, 1999 Version) *Part 86: BNBC - Chapter 9 *Part 87: Christmas is the Favorite Time of Year (1999 Version) *Part 88: BNBC - Chapter 10 *Part 89: Warp it Up (1999 Version) *Part 90: BNBC - Chapter 11 *Part 91: The 12th Days of Christmas (1999 Version) *Part 92: BNBC - Chapter 12 *Part 93: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Instrumental, 1999 Version) *Part 94: BNBC - Chapter 13 *Part 95: Christmas Medley (1999 Version) *Part 96: BNBC - Chapter 14 *Part 97: Up on the Housetop (1999 Version) *Part 98: BNBC - Chapter 15 *Part 99: I Love You (1999 Version) *Part 100: BNBC - Chapter 16 *Part 101: Barney's Night Before Christmas Credits *Part 102: Be My Valentine Love Barney Intro *Part 103: BMVLB - Chapter 1 *Part 104: The Rainbow Song (2000 Version) *Part 105: BMVLB - Chapter 2 *Part 106: Just Imagine (2000 Version) *Part 107: BMVLB - Chapter 3 *Part 108: Castles So High (2000 Version) *Part 109: BMVLB - Chapter 4 *Part 110: Love is a Reason for Valentine's Day (2000 Version) *Part 111: BMVLB - Chapter 5 *Part 112: Silly Sounds (2000 Version) *Part 113: BMVLB - Chapter 6 *Part 114: Laugh with Me (2000 Version) *Part 115: BMVLB - Chapter 7 *Part 116: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (2000 Version) *Part 117: BMVLB - Chapter 8 *Part 118: Five Little Butterflies (2000 Version) *Part 119: BMVLB - Chapter 9 *Part 120: If All the Raindrops (2000 Version) *Part 121: BMVLB - Chapter 10 *Part 122: The Friendship Song (2000 Version) *Part 123: BMVLB - Chapter 11 *Part 124: Ring Around the Rosy (2000 Version) *Part 125: BMVLB - Chapter 12 *Part 126: London Bridge (2000 Version) *Part 127: BMVLB - Chapter 13 *Part 128: The Having Fun Song (2000 Version) *Part 129: BMVLB - Chapter 14 *Part 130: Love is a Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise, 2000 Version) *Part 131: BMVLB - Chapter 15 *Part 132: I Love You (2000 Version) *Part 133: BMVLB - Chapter 16 *Part 134 and Final Part: Be My Valentine Love Barney Credits Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation